


【霍非】任务

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 女装攻梗。甜文甜车。





	【霍非】任务

罗大侦探坐在巡捕房的沙发上，几乎被包围了。沙威殷切地盯着他，小曼揶揄地觑着他，本杰明憋笑地瞥着他，霍文斯东张西望就是不看他。犟得不行的猫咪死死捂着自己的胡子，小腿瞎蹬，爪子胡乱地驱赶那个握着剃胡刀的小警员，满脸悲愤地如临大敌。

“ 霍文斯！ ” 刀片刚挨着罗非脸颊，凉飕飕的触感惹得猫彻底炸了毛， “ 谁说我和霍文斯是一对儿就得我扮男旦了！他也可以啊！反正谁也不能动我胡子！ ” 小警员吓得退了半步，又在三人含笑不语的鼓励眼神里迈了回去。关于罗侦探和霍医生攻守之势的判断，巡捕房在电光火石间达成了共识。

“ 那个 …… 要不别逼他了。 ” 装了半天聋子的霍文斯终于后知后觉地拾回了求生欲，默默揉了揉太阳穴，一脸逼良为娼的不情愿， “ 我来就我来吧。 ” 看热闹的诸位发出极为响亮的 “ 切 ” 的一声，纷纷散去，对这个临阵倒戈还摧毁了大伙儿密谋半个月的计划的叛徒相当恨铁不成钢。

计划看似是个恶作剧，但罗非也知道，实际上严肃得很。法租界藏污纳垢的地方从不曾消停，巡捕房枕戈待旦地出警也无济于事。鉴于鞭长莫及，黑白两道倒一直相安无事。但近几周的案子无一例外地指向了士风公馆背后的势力，自公董局至巡捕房都起了铲除之心。公馆主事儿的黄老板鲜少露面，却把拐卖、贩毒、卖淫、灭口之类的勾当件件指挥得滴水不漏，要想绳之以法的话，混入公馆、抓到黄贼、找出证据，必然缺一不可。

公馆取 “ 士风 ” 一名，听上去光风霁月，说白了就是男风淫乱之地。有自荐枕席的男伶，有闺娇艳养的小倌，也有被生生拐进魔窟的童子，声色犬马酒池肉林，在上海滩富贵圈里声名远播。公馆三日一小局，五日一派对，还有秘密张罗的一年一度的换“妻”盛会，正是今晚。沙探长疏通了不少关系才搞到一张请帖，可又不见得真找个旦角做卧底，想来想去最合适的也只有在巡捕房里天天出双入对的这俩人了，就是没料到备受期待的女装主角变成了霍文斯。

罗非拽着霍文斯回了公寓，催他换上了女装，又请来苏苏姐帮忙涂脂抹粉。给糙汉子化妆耗时耗力，罗非等得百无聊赖，忍不住打量闭着眼的霍文斯。这家伙长了张俊朗但总看上去很欠揍的脸，眉毛够锋利，两眼也算得上深邃，往下是接吻的时候老磕疼别人的鼻子，再下面是一张讲起歪理来气得人七窍生烟的嘴。至于女装，罗非从白貂毛领子一路看下去，大红披风里裹着同色的骑马装和锃亮的皮靴，委实有股既英又靓的冰山美人的味道。但那根腰带怎么看怎么熟悉，罗非回忆了半天，脸慢慢涨红 —— 女装肯定是霍文斯这个登徒子负责准备的，上个星期就抱了套洋装哄骗他穿上，然后折腾了大半宿，爬都爬不起来，名牌和腰带上的一模一样 ……

“ 行了，咱们先回巡捕房准备下吧，怎么了这是，脸怎么这么红？ ” 罗非回过神来，抬头正想怼回去： “ 你 ……” 一眼看到化完妆的霍文斯，词儿都惊忘了，僵了一会儿说： “ 我现在觉得，我好像在出轨？ ” 罗非看着笑得前俯后仰的霍文斯，暗想自己大概魔障了，觉得他漂亮得不行，甚至燃起了独占欲： “ 那个，你别去，就在公寓等吧，我开车去巡捕房换晚上的车，因为，对，你要是进出巡捕房被看见，肯定功亏一篑。 ”

四个小时后，霍文斯和罗非无惊无险地混入了士风公馆，在包房里背对背生闷气；准确地说，是罗大侦探气鼓鼓的。也不知黄老板是心大还是有恃无恐，这么惊世骇俗的大场面还敢只凭请帖入场，两人提心吊胆半天，被守卫心不在焉地就给放了进来。通往宾客私房的小道上，三四个核查的岗哨被设置得像老鸨窝，每关都得喝杯酒亲个嘴脱件衣服才给放行，等真坐到床上，两人也就剩下了贴身衣服。

“ 非， ” 霍文斯朝罗非那儿挪了挪， “ 怎么不理我？我和你说下等会儿的计划。 ” 罗侦探别着脑袋一言不发。 “ 每对据说是一小时一换，我之前看过平面图，老黄估计窝在顶楼最靠内的房间里，等会儿你在这个房间蹲守，拖住进来的男伴；我一路往楼上走，如果能搭上老黄就朝馆外的探长他们发信号，你就等接应就好。 ” 霍文斯小心翼翼地把手搭上罗非的肩膀，往自己怀里带了带。罗非任他抱着，仰脸冲他笑了笑： “ 我懂了，要是第一次换不到老黄，霍医生就一个个伺候过去呗，像刚才一样，被路上的人搂腰摸屁股，说不得还能肌肤相亲，为任务牺牲真是不容易对吧？ ” 敢情大侦探是吃醋了！霍文斯倒是第一次见罗非醋劲上来的样子，惊喜比不知道该怎么哄人的愁绪大多了。

医生低头忍了得意的神色，起身把最后一点衣服褪了，又去拽罗非裤带： “ 那还等什么，不能白来这趟啊，一小时可不够我发挥的。 ” 侦探也倔，憋着气把衣服脱出了上战场的气势： “ 霍医生是不是该学着有点做男宠的觉悟，起码得让我上一回，不然到黄老板床上可装不成柔柔弱弱的小白脸 ……” 可惜强硬也就维持到最后一个字，尾音已经和砸到床上的闷响混在了一起。霍文斯顶着张脂粉未卸的脸，促狭地俯看着被圈在身下的罗非，颇有男角儿的架势，就是一把过于低沉的嗓音实在突兀： “ 罗侦探调查做得真不合格，黄老板好男风，可一向做的是下面那个。今天还得麻烦大侦探帮我热热身？ ”

“Shit!” 然而到这个时候，挣扎没用，求饶也没用，罗非还没被睡服时就屡屡败在这个姿势下，妥妥的刀俎和鱼肉。妆面没削弱霍文斯在床事上的霸道，灼热的嘴很快便摧枯拉朽般把躁动的侦探吻得熨帖，而截然不同的冰凉的手正熟门熟路地顺着喉结、乳尖、腰畔一路打着转探向小罗非，秀挺的粉色小柱晃悠悠地在套弄下立了起来。 “ 嘶 ——” 不知道什么硬东西从龟头刮了过去，激得罗非猛地震了一下，慌忙睁开眼睛。原来是霍文斯套在手指上的金戒指。但不睁眼则已，一睁眼罗非实在忍不住大笑出声，肩膀一耸一耸，霍文斯摁都摁不住。

“ 你这，哈哈哈哈，也太搞笑了，特别像换了个头，而且，你粉和口红都染我身上了 ……” 罗非扒拉开趴在他身上的医生，指了指自己身上白红斑驳的痕迹，笑到消音。不怪罗非绷不住，场面太过怪异了：媚态丛生的粉面下，挺着肌肉分明的宽阔胸膛，还翘着一根豹头环眼的大兄弟，粗壮紧实的大腿越过膝盖之后突然成了修长的黑色高帮皮靴，一切和如花似玉的脸都大相径庭。 “ 你说，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，难道老黄平时吃的就是这套？那真是，口味够特别的啊！ ” 罗非笑声里的揶揄令欲火高涨的霍文斯跟吃了苍蝇一样无奈，可箭在弦上绝不会因为气氛的小破坏而放弃。霍文斯干脆趁罗非松懈，将他整个翻过身去，摁趴在了大床上。

这倒不失为一个好方法，罗非的声音都闷在了枕头里，也没什么力气再挣扎，光顾着笑，任由霍文斯的手指胡作非为。士风会馆的房间自然不是什么普通包间，医生四处扫了眼，就看见了搁在床头柜上的脂膏，高高低低中文英文五颜六色的瓶子都有，信手摸了一罐，哟呵，颤声娇。罗非背对着，还不知道霍文斯蘸着一手的春药，只感觉有手指已经以学医人特有的精准，探到了隐秘的地方，轻车熟路地在几个敏感点来回戳刺，然后一指一指地踩着计算好的频率逐渐挤进来。流传已久的颤声娇不愧闺房秘药，前几秒还神思游离的侦探不自觉地就软了身子，悄悄弓起了背，笑声间稀稀拉拉掺杂了些难以抑制的低低的轻喘。

霍文斯满意地撇了撇嘴，抽出腻得拉丝的手指，捏住罗非微微抖动的腰，一个粗暴的挺身就将青筋毕现的大兄弟送到了深处。 “ 啊 ……” 两人几乎同时喟叹出声。士风会馆的药果然不凡，既润滑了穴道，刺激了春情，也能让上位者的肉具愈加坚挺，温度越高，药效越甚，几十下抽送后，罗非十指已经紧紧攥住枕头，仰头发出难耐的忽长忽短的呻吟，一层薄汗细细密密地铺满了脖颈和背脊。霍文斯贴近罗非，在他耳边粗重地喘息，却又不肯和罗非凑上来的嘴唇碰触，而是狠狠地吻在侦探的耳后，像嘬奶嘴似的极色情地吸吮出啵地一声，一个染着口红的鲜红的小印在那儿留了下来。

霍文斯重又支起上半身，恣意地掰开侦探挺翘的臀瓣，以俯冲的姿势大开大合地冲撞，垂首的囊袋也沾染了攻伐之气，一浪浪拍在藏匿着蜜穴的肉臀上。不够，完全不够，被颤声娇刺激得愈发鼓胀的肉具根本得不到满足。 “ 爽吗？ ” 医生沾染着情欲的低音朦朦胧胧地响起， “ 罗大侦探现在觉得 …… 我是不是能满足黄老板呢，嗯？ ” 这意外的问话让正在欲海里浮沉的罗非瞬间凉了心，像迷茫的婴孩被生生从温润的羊水里拽了出来，松软的后穴随之一紧，支离破碎的娇喘勉强堆成了一句话： “ 你 …… 真要去 …… 那老男人床上？你他妈 …… 行，你去 …… 我就怕你这技术 …… 呵呵 …… 还真是满足不了人家呢 ……”

“ 嘴硬。 ” 身后人的声音好像突然抽离了所有柔情蜜意，连体内的那根炙热的分身似乎也一下子冰冷起来， “ 那我就叫罗大侦探等会儿小洞都闭不上，好好地比较比较 …… 是我霍文斯活儿厉害，还是别的男人厉害。 ” 罗非被严丝合缝地压在床上，蝴蝶骨在沾满汗的大手下颤抖，腰窝一滴滴蓄起顺着医生胸脯滑落的汗水，白皙的臀腿慢慢浮起轻云般的殷红。之前还高亢的缥缈的喘息被罗非悉数埋进了枕头里，机械的肉体拍打声和医生似愤怒似享受的低吼，成了帐暖灯晕的房间里唯二的声响。

“ 咚咚咚 ” 房门被急促地叩响，罗非一惊，回头去看。霍文斯却无动于衷，一下比一下更快地操弄着后穴，还颇为不满地把罗非的头扭回来，狠命地在他脖子上啃咬着。 “ 操！等等！ ” 罗非扭动了一下，急了， “ 是不是任务出了问题，为什么没到一小时就敲门了？ ”“ 应该是会馆的人查房，你得大声点，让他们知道我们不是混进来的卧底。 ” 说话的工夫也没耽误霍文斯顶弄， “ 还是你想让他们强行破门进来观摩一下我俩的战况？ ”“ 可这 ……”“ 快喊。 ”

“ 啊 …… 哈 …… 宝贝你可真棒。 ” 罗非放开嗓子，把刚才压抑的快感一并叫了出来。 “ 再大声点，门外听不到。 ” 罗非从马趴的姿势中昂起头来，在霍文斯加快的冲刺中真真切切地高声呻吟起来： “ 唔 …… 宝贝 …… 再快一点，啊 …… 对，啊，就这样，好爽 ……. 不要停 ……” 淫糜的水声和迷乱的吟哦混杂，无助而娇弱的侦探像小兽一般趴伏着，而医生像一头敏捷的豹子在其后撕咬和顶撞。 “ 唔 …… 干死我吧 …… 哈，给我，全都给我 ……” 霍文斯抿着嘴，咬牙抽插着这不知死活一味勾引的家伙。罗非欢叫着，流着泪，肠壁不由自主地将体内的肉具更紧地裹缠起来，甚至用双臂撑着床，逆着霍文斯的顶弄，摆动自己酸软的腰去迎合，一次次引着那根粗壮的东西撞进最敏感的角落。门外的敲门声顿了一下，又连叩三声，然后归于平静。一张黑色的纸片从门底塞进来，霍文斯瞥了一眼；罗非面对着床，并不知晓。

查房的人走了，罗非的呻吟却停不下来了。加速的动作，变重的喘息，都让高潮的那一刻愈来愈近。霍文斯喘着，两只手挪到罗非胸上，环抱着他往上一托，两人的身躯从上到下彻底贴在一起。苏苏姐喷了小半瓶的香水在激烈的床事里氤氲得更开，飘飘忽忽自霍文斯的锁骨传到罗非翕动的鼻子里。罗非听见霍文斯以一种捻细的柔媚的嗓音说： “ 大侦探 …… 奴家伺候得您舒服吗？可否帮奴家在黄老板面前美言几句。 ” 罗非在霍文斯怀里僵住了，绷紧了背，然后又抖了抖。医生把手滑到罗非下面，果然是泄身了，于是他轻笑了下，也在一波猛烈的冲撞中发泄了出来。

霍文斯起身拾起地上的衣服随意擦了擦，脱了靴子，从柜子里翻出成套的西装开始换上。 “ 非，起来换衣服了。 ” 罗非把头埋在枕头上，维持着刚才的姿势，不动，瓮声瓮气地说： “ 霍医生就这么急着和别人上床？ ” 霍文斯哭笑不得，敢情罗非还在吃醋呢。他提着穿了一半的裤子，从门口拿起了黑色纸片晃了晃： “ 我刚才唬你呢，我们俩只是幌子。我之前医治过一个病人，是这里的头牌，背着黄老板和一个女人生了个孩子，可前段时间东窗事发，黄老板打算过几天就把他儿子也抓进来卖，他逼不得已就和我们合作了。我给了他一瓶 TSD ，刚才应该是他给黄老板注射成功，套出了藏证据的地方，也给沙探长报了信了，才来通知我们。如果没成的话，塞进来的应该是红色。我压根就没打算和别人应承，所以别生气了，好嘛？ ”

罗非终于慢吞吞起身穿衣服。霍文斯拿了条热毛巾开始卸妆，盖住脸的时候还在不由窃喜。谁会知道公馆的房间隔音效果好得不得了，敲门的先急再停再三声不过是约好的暗号？谁会知道女装本来准备的就不是罗非的尺码，因为自己根本不可能同意让其他人看到非扮女装的样子？谁会知道这个莫名其妙的卧底外加幌子的计划也是自己编了无数理由才在公董局层面审批过了的？可惜千算万算，没想到女装在房间外就脱完了，还让罗非笑了场，但颤声娇和惹罗非吃醋也算是弥补了一部分的遗憾。

霍文斯偷笑的身影落在罗非眼里，大侦探摇摇头，低头笑着去扣西服扣子：关于自己下午去巡捕房换车的时候，沙威探长说漏了嘴，让他知道了全盘计划这件事情，还是暂时不要和霍医生说了。虽然计划很多余，但也算没给巡捕房添乱。唔，甚至还有点尽兴。就让他为这情趣再多嘚瑟几天吧。

公董局后来发了通洋洋洒洒的嘉奖令，无非一番彰往绩而劝未来的套话，说得轻巧又冠冕堂皇，罗非瞟了眼就信手往抽屉里一塞。几天后，嘉奖令却裱着框飞到了沙利文公寓墙上，据霍文斯原话，这叫小捷小胜也当珍之重之。但那根在 “ 劝未来 ” 上来回逡巡的手指和憋着坏水的抿嘴笑，实在把意图暴露得过于明显，何况面对的还是罗大侦探。

务有尽时，任无终期；漫漫长夜多说无益，不妨一劝进酒，二劝惜时，三劝有花堪折直须折。

\- FIN -


End file.
